Talk:Penny Parker/@comment-97.82.237.7-20191107040222/@comment-24917416-20191108234907
It was the correct Discord link, however, two things will be noted: 1. it has stopped being a SnapCube server for a long time. Penny left since April 19, 2018 for the sake of her mental health, and ever since, she has recommended other unofficial servers related to her channel. 2. It's getting deleted as of recently. Proof is cited below from the server's moderator: cleach (with clout) April 30, 2019 Hey hey everyone, legitimate announcement. Like no funnies here. I guess it was kind of obvious but I feel it necessary to officially put it on the record But this isn’t a snapcube fanserver anymore. It hasn’t been for a while, but we never officially stated it so I understand why you’d be confused. Apologies for the abruptness and inconvenience, but this place has kind of been drifting apart from it for a while now, (and in all honesty activity here has been lackluster to say the least ever since she left let’s be real) and it’s kind of been quietly denounced as the “official unofficial” fanserver for quite some time now. Access to the “Left Hand” role in this server through her patreon has been removed as far as I can tell for a while, and it’s kind of clear she doesn’t want to pay it much mind (she’s recommended other snapcube servers and she hasn’t so much as mentioned this place in months) so we decided to just nip it in the bud and move on. Of course, if this means this is where you wish to part ways, that’s totally fine and we completely understand. Many (if not all) of you joined with the pretense that this was a server about snapcube, and now that it’s not about that, if that means you no longer have a reason to stay, that’s completely fine, and we wish you the best! But if you do decide to stay, know that this whole server change thing isn’t just an April Fools joke that’s lasted for way too long and that we’ll go back to how things were because, truth be told it’s not. (I mean we’ll probably change the icarly theme because by god if I have to see another what if we kissed don’t tell dad post I’m going to commit felonies of varying degrees of lethality) but it won’t go back to like. The Old Me. I’m very sorry if this upsets you, I know it’s sudden and unexpected, and I know many of you bonded over your shared interests in the channel, but this is simply how it’s going to be from now on. bows Thank you for your time! cleach (with clout) November 9, 2019 at 5:38 PM CEST @here Hey everyone, sorry to @ you all but this'll be the last time, for better or worse Basically....this place is gonna be deleted. It's just kind of..empty. And the memories that kept it aflame have since been put out. We shared a lot of good times here, especially in the server's hayday, and I hope all the time you've spent here has been special in some way. But things change, and we all have to move on. Wherever you all go, I hope you find happiness, and I wish you all good tidings in your future endeavors. Yeah things kind of went off the rails at the end there but. y'know. it's like that. To all 158 of you that are still here, thank you. I know this server is Definitely Muted and in your "server's that im never touching but still don't want to leave" folders but the fact that you stayed any way is appreciated. It's been a long time coming but it seems like it's just time to move on. Take one last look at these decrepit halls if you so desire, for though the bells that once rung true have gone silent, the memories of those who heard it still linger. I appreciate you all Have a good day everyone, and best of luck to you all The server will be gone before the end of the day most likely